Hanabi, The Most Beautiful Firework
by puzzlefreak333
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi don't exactly get along that well as siblings. Hinata feels tired and wonders more about her sister. Hanabi feels exasperated at her sister's behavior. However, Hiashi sends the two sisters off on a one week vacation to help them get along better. Will Hiashi's plan make the two bond or will it backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sat on the bench and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Her sister Hanabi had just become a genin. To further prepare for future plans, their father invited the whole Hyuga clan. Hinata knew that Hanabi would take over the head family because of their difference in power. Right now, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi and her father were at the ninja academy. Hanabi and Hiashi came out of the classroom, but this time, Hanabi wore a Konoha headband on her forehead.

Hinata knew that Hanabi was a nice little sister ,but she seemed to surpass Hinata in so many ways. Hanabi was always calm and was really strong. She was someone who brought pride to Hiashi. It was quite ironic though how her sister was named Hanabi. Hanabi means fireworks. Firework is one thing that didn't exactly resemble her sister.

Hanabi stood there with a blank face without a hint of expression as Hiashi was saying goodbye to Iruka Sensei. Hinata got off the bench and walked over to Hanabi. Neji was already congratulating her once more.

"Hanabi…congratulations," Hinata said trying to sound happy for her sister.

Hanabi looked at Hinata with her cold eyes.

"Thanks," Hanabi said flatly.

Hinata stared at Hanabi as she went to talk to her classmate. Why couldn't her sister show some expression? Hinata knew her sister was always like that ,but still. Sometimes, she wished they could be like those sisters who can manage to have a conversation without awkward silences or those sisters who have fun together. Hinata and Hanabi just couldn't get along that way.

"Hey Hinata, what's on your mind? You seem to be lost in thought," Neji said all of a sudden.

Hinata jumped and looked at Neji, blushing.

"Oh, nothing! Hey Neji, why don't we go do some battle practice later?" Hinata said trying to change the subject.

Neji looked at Hinata with an 'I don't believe you ,but I can't force you to tell me anything' look.

"Alright then. Hinata, if something is bothering you, it's better to tell someone about it rather than keep all to yourself," Neji said with concern.

"Thank you for worrying about me. It really is no big deal. Tell my father that I am leaving early," Hinata said heading for the exit.

Hinata let her feet take her wherever they went. Within a few minutes, she was at her secret childhood hideout. Well, it was secret until Hanabi found it. After that day when Hinata found Hanabi inside looking through her things, Hinata no longer went there. The hideout was a small tree house built onto a large tree. She and Emiko had built it together and the two of them spent a lot of time there together.

Emiko was a friend from the academy. However, after Emiko became a genin, she had to move to the countryside because of family conflict. It was a shame since Emiko had the true potential of becoming a great shinobi.

Hinata climbed her way up the tree and went inside the tree house. There, she had a bunch of her things from when she was a genin. The coat she used to wear was there. There were also her childhood drawings and several kunai. Hinata walked around inside the tree house and accidentally kicked something. Hinata looked down and found her old good luck charm. It was a small clam.

_I remember, I believe it was Emiko who gave this to me._

Since it was a while ago, the memory of when and how she got the clam was a bit vague.

Hinata closed the clam and put it into her pocket. She then walked out of the tree house and climbed down the tree.

Hinata returned home soon after. The first thing she wanted to do was put the clam somewhere safe.

When Hinata opened the door, she found Hanabi sitting on the floor, looking at a brochure. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise. Hanabi looked up from her brochure.

Again…that expressionless face.

Hinata sat down and waited for her sister to speak.

"Hinata, there is something I have to tell you," Hanabi said with a sigh," We are going on vacation, just me and you. Dad says this is to increase our 'sisterly bond'. He says that we have to be gone for a week somewhere. "As long as you two learn to get a long" he says," Hanabi mimicked her father.

Hinata looked at Hanabi with surprise. This side of Hanabi, she didn't know.

"Well… where would you like to go Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go someplace where dad would never bother to take us to. I heard that there was a festival in that town not too far away. Why don't we go there?" Hanabi said looking at Hinata.

"Sure, when do we leave?" Hinata said, unenthusiastically.

"We should head out tomorrow. It seems that there will be good weather for traveling,"

"Oh, okay." Hinata replied.

Hanabi got up from the floor and left the room.

_Hanabi sure has this commanding spirit now doesn't she? Honestly, I wonder when father told her about this and how long it took her to plan all this._

Hinata got up as well, and started packing.

_I should bring my good luck charm too. Who knows what this trip will be like._

Hinata grabbed a silk cloth from her closet and wrapped it around the clam. Then she took a thick piece of ribbon and tied it so that the clam was secure. Gently, she placed it in her backpack.

* * *

The next day, they met at the front entrance of the clan entrance.

"I planned out the schedule already so that the entire trip will take exactly a week. No more, no less. I just need to make sure you agree, so hear me out," Hanabi started.

Hinata nodded and listened.

"First, the festival is four days from now. If we leave at a normal pace, we will be there in around 1 day. But, if we make it 2 days worth of getting to the town, we can also browse around the places that are on the way without rushing. I estimated that around the third day, we will arrive in town just the day before the festival. That way, we can settle down and look around. On the fourth day, we go to the festival and have some fun. The fifth day we spend our last day in town to get ready for the next two day's trip back home. Any objections?" Hanabi explained quickly.

Hinata nodded slowly. All that information came to her as a blur.

_When did Hanabi plan all this? Well, never mind that. But I wonder, will this trip really turn out the way father planned it to be?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hanabi and Hinata walked silently for approximately an hour. Hanabi looked at Hinata. Her sister was looking ahead with a dazed look. Hanabi looked back at her map. They should be near a shop where they can take a break. So far, they passed by only grassy fields where cattle were grazing.

Hanabi sighed. The two were forced to go on a one week vacation. Hiashi had made it clear that they must go. Hanabi had wanted to go on her first mission with her group. But then again, the genin usually just get missions that involve finding lost pets or doing little chores.

Hanabi was in a group with Minori, Satoshi and Sensei. Minori was really talkative ,but quite remarkable in genjutsu. She had long, mahogany colored hair, that she tied up in pig tails. She had green forest green eyes and a large grin was always on her face.

Satoshi was 'cool and collected on the outside ,but was a jerk on the inside' as Minori described it. He had snow white hair that caught a lot of attention and had these soft grey eyes. Satoshi was one of those people who were born with a natural talent to be a ninja. Though he wasn't born from a clan that had a very special ability, he still managed to reach the top with his abilities. However, he was 2nd to Hanabi who was 1st.

Sensei was just Sensei. Ever since the first day the group gathered, it was just… Sensei.

_Sensei: "Nice to meet you all! I am-"_

_Minori: "Hey Sensei, when are we going to start our mission?"_

_Satoshi: -sigh-_

_Hanabi: "Minori, let Sensei speak,"_

_Minori: "I will, but I want him to answer my question first. So, when?"_

_Sensei: "Well, we may start on our mission once we finish our introductions and after I evaluate all of you-"_

_Minori: "Sensei, just so you know, I am Okinawa Minori,"_

_Sensei: "Isn't 'Okinawa' the name of that famous beach or something?"_

_Minori: "Yep!"_

_Satoshi: "I'm Tamazaki Satoshi,"_

_Hanabi: "My name is Hyuga Hanabi,"_

_Sensei: "Nice to meet you all. I am-"_

_Minori: "Well, let's cut to the chase. Come on sensei, just evaluate us already!"_

And that was how we all just ended up calling him Sensei without knowing his name.

When Hanabi told her group about the trip, the outcome wasn't pleasant.

"Why did he make you go now? Do you know how excited I was to get to do our FIRST mission? I was planning to be able to finish it as an entire group. Now when you get back, I will have to fill you in on every little detail. So, where are you two going? You said you were going for a week right? Well, I know about a festival that's taking place nearby, you can go there. My cousin's house is there so you can spend the night there…" Minori droned on.

"Minori, listen. It isn't my choice of whether I want to go or not. You, Satoshi and Sensei can manage the missions on your own. It's only for a week so stop pouting," Hanabi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why do you sound so annoyed? I was only thinking of us working as a team. Okay, I know I talk a lot, but I am only worried. I thought you knew me well enough to know that," Minori replied, followed by her sticking out her tongue.

"Forget it. Anyways, you were mentioning a festival, right? Tell me about it," Hanabi asked thoughtfully.

Afterwards, Minori had explained how to get there and all the things that would take place at the festival, though it did take a while since Minori did get sidetracked once in a while.

"Hanabi, look, there's a shop over there. Why don't we rest for a bit?" Hinata said while poking Hanabi.

Hanabi shook her head out of her daze and looked around. Then she looked back at her map. They were at the shop she was looking at before from the map.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, but I want to rinse my face for a minute," Hanabi said heading for the little stream nearby.

Hanabi walked over to the stream and rinsed her face. The cool water felt wonderful since they walked out in the sun. She stared at her reflection as the water became still again. Her Konoha headband was tied around her head. Hanabi smiled at the thought of being a genin. She stared for a little while longer and started heading back to where Hinata was.

When Hanabi reached Hinata, Hinata had two popsicles sticks, one on each hand.

"I bought you a Popsicle stick because I thought you may have wanted one. Hurry and eat it, it's going to melt," Hinata said hurriedly.

"Thanks," Hanabi took the popsicle and started licking it.

"Hanabi…it will be dark in a few hours. We should head to an inn that's along the way to the town," Hinata said looking up at the sky.

"Well, if we leave right now, we can reach the nearest inn in another 30 minutes. That way, we can also browse around the stores in the area," Hanabi replied, checking over her map.

Hanabi looked up to see Hinata's surprised expression, but Hinata quickly hid it with a smile.

"Alright then. Are you ready to go?" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Yes," Hanabi answered.

_Hinata doesn't have to hide the fact that she finds it surprising that I know all this. How many times has she done this already? I think this is the 10__th__ time since I became a genin. Seriously, she doesn't have to force herself to do things that she doesn't want to do._

"So…tell me about your team," Hinata said trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I am in a group with Minori, Satoshi, and… I was never told what my Sensei's name is," Hanabi said thoughtfully.

Hinata smiled warmly and looked ahead.

"Well, make sure you find out when you get back. So, are you happy with your team?"  
"Minori is too talkative to actually have a conversation where she won't really get carried away, Satoshi just isn't that social, but is somehow popular with a bunch of the girls in my class and Sensei… just doesn't give us the feeling that he has more authority over us. Something just tells me that our teamwork won't be that well," Hanabi said with a sigh.

Hinata arched her eyebrow.

"Well, you know the shinobi in my group. Don't worry Hanabi. At first, it may seem as though you would much rather work with other people, but over time, you get to know more about the others and ever so gradually, you will value them. Trust me, I felt that way too," Hinata said gently.

"You may say it like that, but I don't think it would be that simple for my group," Hanabi said pouting.

The rest of the trip to the inn was a mild conversation.

"Hanabi," Hinata said once they were in their room, "I want to go outside for a while. I will be back soon,"

Hinata left the room, leaving Hanabi alone.

Hanabi rechecked her map to make sure her of her schedule. So far, everything was going the way it was supposed to.

Hanabi grabbed her backpack and made sure she didn't lose anything. Then, she looked at Hinata's bag. It had fallen over and some items fell out. Hanabi went over to the bag and started putting everything back in the bag. When finally there was only a silk bag left, Hanabi picked it up.

The silk had a ribbon tied around it so that something could be kept inside. The silk felt light. Hanabi had a huge urge to open it up and see what was inside.

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she came back inside.

"Your backpack fell over so I was putting your things back inside,"Hanabi answered.

"Thanks Hanabi," Hinata said as she took the silk bag away from Hanabi.

Hanabi watched as Hinata delicately put the silk bag into her backpack. There was a hint of a gentle smile. Now Hanabi wanted to know what was inside even more.

"Well Hanabi, we will have dinner soon. Sorry but I want to head out again. I came back to get my scarf from my backpack. It's chilly outside," Hinata said as she put on her scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

As Hinata left the second time, Hanabi went right back to Hinata's backpack.

The bag was still sitting inside the backpack. As she reached for the bag, there was a crash. Hanabi turned to see two masked people who broke in from the window. Glass was splintered everywhere.

"We finally found you. Alright, Jiro grab her and go. Boss will be happy," One of them said.

Jiro just nodded and lunged for Hanabi. Hanabi dodged and tried to punch him, but Jiro evaded and counterattacked. Hanabi was sent flying and hit the wall.

"Give up and we won't hurt you any further," The other man said.

Hanabi got back on her feet and stood in the gentle fist stance. Jiro and the other man smiled wickedly.

"So that's the gentle fist? Great, I heard of it, but never saw it with my own eyes!" The man whose name was unknown said.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi said.

Hanabi lunged and attacked Jiro with the gentle fist.

Jiro fell back and and got back on his feet.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" Hanabi attacked before Jiro could attack or dodge. Jiro laid on the ground unable to move.

The other man glared at Hanabi.

"Hmph, so maybe we underestimated you. Oh well, unlike Jiro, I won't lose to a small brat like you!"

Hanabi got back in her gentle fist stance. The man took a step and suddenly disappeared. Hanabi looked around trying to find the man. When the man attacked from the back, Hanabi was able to counter it and attack.

"Not bad, I will retreat for now, but don't think that this is over." The man said has he carried Jiro on his back and leaped out the window.

Hanabi stared after the man in relief that he was gone. But now there was another problem.

Hanabi winced at the pain she felt and fell on the floor. Her head was dizzy and feeling heavy. This was the first time she had fought someone other than Neji and Hiashi that strong. Also, the two men weren't holding back. Hanabi turned over and felt another pain.

_Argh! Come on Hanabi! You can handle a little pain!_

Hanabi fought to keep her eyes open. Slowly, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabi's eyes shot open when she felt a large bump from underneath. Hanabi looked around to see that she was on a horse! Hanabi turned her head a bit to see Hinata steering the horse. All this time, she had been lying on Hinata's back. Hanabi tried to lift her head but the effort made her head spin.

Hinata slowed the horse's pace a bit and turned back.

"Oh, you're awake. I think we can take a break for now."Hinata said with relief and patted the horse.

Hanabi wondered in confusion. When did they get a horse? And…why was Hinata talking to it?

The horse stopped by a tree where there was plenty of shade with a little stream nearby.

Hinata hopped off and helped Hanabi down. She then guided Hanabi over to the tree and helped her lie down against the bark.

Hanabi's head felt heavy. Every part of her body felt numb. Hanabi could only sit still and watch Hinata take their backpacks off of the horses back. Hinata reached for a canteen in her backpack and helped Hanabi air sip it. Hanabi never knew that water could taste so good!

"Hanabi, I will be right back." Hinata said, "Don't move or else you can worsen your condition.

Hinata then took a towel from her backpack and disappeared with the horse.

Hanabi tilted her head a bit. Someone had covered her arms and legs with bandages. Hanabi sighed as she remembered what happened.

Hanabi had been attacked by two men. If they hadn't fled, Hanabi probably would have been in a worse state or dead. Hanabi tried to raise her hand but that immediately caused a sharp pain. Hanabi winced and relaxed her arm.

Hinata came back with the horse. She put the towel on Hanabi's forehead.

"So you're probably wondering where the horse came from huh? The innkeeper sold us her horse because she heard you sleep-talking. Apparently, you were muttering about how you still wanted to travel no matter what."Hinata explained.

The horse seemed to understand and grunted.

"Hinata…what are you doing?" Hanabi asked hoarsely. Hanabi felt so drained that she didn't even consider how embarrassing it would be to be heard sleep-talking.

"I am just putting a wet towel on your forehead." Hinata said as she settled down, "the doctor says it will help you cool down a bit. You were knocked out and badly hurt when I came back to our room. The innkeeper told me that it was often for rogue ninjas to break in whenever they spotted a ninja with some quality that was valuable. I guess they targeted you because you are still young."

"Hinata…if they had actually caught me…what would they have done to me?" Hanabi asked quietly.

Hinata frowned at the question and looked over at Hanabi with a determined look.

"They would have sold you to the black market. They are obviously out for the Byakugan. But don't worry. I promise to protect you until you are fully healed." Hinata said fiercely.

Hanabi's eyes widened a bit. This was the first time her sister had really said something like that before. It was always sentences with pauses or even worse awkward silences. But now, Hinata had just declared to be her body guard. Hinata, her sister.

Hinata smiled warmly when she noticed Hanabi's expression.

"I will let you rest for a bit. Later when we get to a shop, you can get whatever you want." Hinata said as she was getting up.

Without thinking, Hanabi pulled Hinata's hand. Hinata faced Hanabi in surprise. Hanabi struggled to get off the floor.

"Hanabi, your legs haven't healed yet. Please sit."Hinata said concernedly.

Hanabi ignored Hinata and grunted when she finally was able to stand. Her footing felt wobbly but she didn't care. Hanabi let go of Hinata's arm and hugged her tight.

"Arigatou ," Hanabi said with tears streaming down her face, "nee-san."

"H-Hanabi…you're going to hurt yourself like this."Hinata said quietly.

"I don't care."Hanabi muttered.

"Well, arigatou… Imouto." Hinata replied. Hinata hesitated, then slowly wrapped her arms around her sister.

Hanabi looked up at her sister to see that she was weeping with joy.

"Well, let's get going." Hinata said when they finally let go of each other. Hinata wiped away her tears and smiled happily.

"nn." Hanabi said as she did the same.

The horse, probably on instinct, walked over to the two sisters and neighed.

When they both got on the horse, Hanabi rested her head on Hinata's head again.

"Hey Onee-san."

"Hmmm?" Hinata turned her head over.

"Did you mean it when you promised to protect me?" Hanabi asked.

"O-of course I mean it. Unless you don't want my protection that is..."Hinata blushed and faced front again.

"Sure I do. That was a one in a life time offer." Hanabi laughed.

Hanabi raised her head and looked up at the clouds. Somehow, they just seemed more beautiful that day.

Maybe. Just maybe, dad's idea wasn't all that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay... I made some very stupid mathematical errors...So I fixed it. Thanks so much Akuma-Heika for pointing that out. Honestly, the fact that I haven't failed my math class amazes me. If there's still a mistake, I'd appreciate it if you let me know :) I'll get to fixing the whole story grammar sooner or later...Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Emiko and I were at the beach…_

"_Hey Hinata! Come over here. I found something really cool!" Emiko called. Hinata walked across the sandy beach to Emiko._

"_What did you find Emiko?" Hinata asked curiously._

"_This is what I wanted to show you." Emiko said as she held out the little clam._

_Hinata stared at it puzzled._

"_Emiko, that's just a clam. What is so cool about it?" Hinata questioned._

_Emiko sighed at the response._

"_This is no ordinary clam. In fact, there is no such thing as an ordinary clam. Hinata, everything is unique in its own way. This clam may look to be simple on the outside, but in truth, it contains a beauty on the inside." Emiko said as she opened the clam._

_A beautiful pearl sat inside the clam._

_Hinata looked at it with awe._

"_Not to offend you or anything but not many people like the Hyuga Clan. Not that I dislike you or your family. It's just that not only are you a Hyuga but to top that off you have a shy personality. It took me a while, but in the end, I got you to open up and become friends." Emiko said matter-of-factly._

"_I am not offended. You're a great friend of mine and many other people. Not only are you nice but you are smart and a great ninja! I am jealous Emiko. You aren't as shy as I am. But either way, I am glad that we became friends" Hinata said gratefully._

"_Well, here you go." Emiko said while closing the clam and putting it in to Hinata's hand._

"_Emiko! Why…why are you giving this to me? You should keep it. After all, you found it."_

_Emiko shook her head._

"_This clam is yours now. Take it as a present to remember me by." Emiko said with an apologetic smile on her face._

"_Emiko… what are you talking about?"_

"_My father and I are moving to the country where my grandfather is. Right now he is very sick and since father is a doctor, we're moving back." Emiko explained with a sigh._

"_B-but, what about your mother?"Hinata protested._

_Emiko's expression darkened._

"_She went on a S-rank mission and never came back."Emiko said quietly._

_Hinata's eyes widened. Emiko's mother was pro ninja. How could she have disappeared like that?_

"_Well, anyways, please keep the clam. I am moving in a week" Emiko said with a distant look._

"_Emiko…Please don't go. You're one of my only friends."Hinata said as tears started to fill her eyes._

"_Sorry, Hinata." Emiko said._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry…_

Hinata woke up with a jolt. Small beads of sweat streamed down her face.

_Why did she suddenly have a dream about Emiko?_

Hinata shook her head.

_It wasn't a mere dream. It was a memory._

Hinata looked around the inn room. Hanabi was still sleeping soundly. The room was filled with brilliant light. Hinata stretched her arms and got up from bed.

They had reached the inn the night before. Luckily, there were no attackers this time.

Hinata grabbed the map from her backpack.

Good, they would be arriving at the town with the festival today. Hinata brushed her teeth and combed her hair. When she had finished she turned over to see Hanabi still sleeping. Speaking of sleeping, that dream had actually happened in the past.

Hinata reached into her backpack for the silk bag. She opened it up and found the little clam still sitting inside. Hinata stared at the clam for a long time until she heard Hanabi turn in bed. Hinata swiftly put the clam back into the bag into her backpack.

Then she rushed over to her sister's side. Looking at her sister filled Hinata with extreme happiness. She would always remember what happened the day before. Hanabi had actually given her a hug and actually called her nee-san.

"Nee-san…" Hanabi said drowsily as she sat up slowly.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Hinata apologized.

"No, you didn't." Hanabi said as she tried to get up.

Hinata watched in amazement as her sister was able to stand up on her own, but still had some trouble.

"Hanabi, can you walk?" Hinata asked concernedly.

Hanabi moved one leg then another.

_Good, she can walk now but only very slowly._

After half an hour of traveling, a small town came into view.

"Hanabi, we're here." Hinata said gently as she turned around and poked Hanabi.

"Oh, we are?" Hanabi said looking around enthusiastically.

"Mhmm, and right on schedule too." Hinata smiled.

As they entered the town, people were rushing about.

"I hear that this year's festival will be better than any other year." A woman said.

"It has to be. My husband is going to have a takoyaki stand this year." Another woman said.

Hinata rode their horse up to what seemed to be an animal stall for travelers.

Two stable boys were standing in front of the stalls. They looked identical but dressed differently. One wore a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. The other wore a vest, cargo pants, and a pair of black loafers.

"Ma'am that is a nice mare you have there." The one dressed more casually said.

"Yes, she's quite a beauty." The other stable boy said as Hinata hopped off the horse.

Hinata never really thought of how her horse looked like. Now that she noticed, her horse was a palomino. However what truly caught her attention was the horse's mane. It was a golden color that was very rare to see.

Hinata made a mental note to just think of the casually dressed stable boy as kid#1 and the other one would be kid#2.

Hinata helped Hanabi off the horse and removed their backpacks from the horse.

"How much will it cost to leave our horse here for 3 days?" Hinata asked.

"Well, since there is a festival, we're giving a discount since there will be more travelers arriving. 50 yen will do."Kid#1 said.

"That's not that bad of a price." Hinata said as she handed the boy money.

"Yeah, our old man doesn't charge people much because he loves horses." Kid#1 said.

"Your 'old man'?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, he means our father. We use that a lot out here." Kid#2 said quickly.

Hinata laughed and handed the boy the horses reins.

"Please take care of her." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, we're the best stall in this whole town." Kid#1 gloated.

The other one pinched him.

"That's 'cause we're this the only stall in town." Kid#2 pointed out.

The two sisters left as the two stable boys bickered. Hinata noticed that Hanabi was now able to walk at a normal pace though her wounds probably haven't healed to the point where she could run.

"Hinata, tonight, we're staying at Minori's cousin's house. Minori already contacted them." Hanabi said as they walked around the streets.

"We shouldn't do that. It would be rude." Hinata answered.

"Even if it's rude Minori would never let me hear the end of her talking if we don't go. If we don't stay over, we can at least give them a greeting." Hanabi suggested.

"Alright then. Please lead the way." Hinata said.

Hinata watched as Hanabi reached in her backpack and pulled out a map. Hinata could tell it was hand-drawn. Even though it was hand-drawn, the coordinates were very accurate.

"Hanabi, did Minori-chan draw this herself?"

"Yep, she has the potential for things like this." Hanabi said as they followed the maps directions.

When they reached their destination, according to the map, a small cottage surrounded with grass lay in front of them.

"We're here." Hanabi said.

Hinata looked around. The cottage was a bit isolated from the houses in the town. It seemed as though the cottage had its own little corner. Not that it was bad.

"Excuse me…may I help you?"

Hinata turned to the voice. Her eyes widened.

The girl who spoke seemed to do the same. Hanabi watched confusedly.

"Um, Hinata, who is she?" Hanabi whispered.

"…E-Emiko…"Hanabi choked out as she stared at the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emiko" Hinata repeated as she looked at the girl before.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair that she tied up in a messy ponytail and lime green eyes. Small freckles dappled her checks. She wore a light sweater with a clean white t-shirt under it. She had on a pair of shorts and sandals.

A wild grin slowly spread across the girls face. The girl ran over and gave Hinata a bear hug.

"Hinata! Is it really you?" Emiko shrieked with delight.

"Need…to…breathe" Hinata choked.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."Emiko let go.

Emiko watched as Hinata took in some breaths.

"It's good to see you again Emiko." Hinata said after a minute.

"Ah, good to see you too! Come in! Come in!" Emiko welcomed as she pulled Hinata's arm and led her into the cottage.

Hinata turned over to see Hanabi with a very confused expression.

_Oh right. Hanabi hasn't met Emiko yet._

"Wait here. I will get some tea." Emiko said when they had settled down in the living room.

"Emiko, that's not necessary." Hinata said.

"Are you sure?" Emiko whimpered, "I am so sorry for being an improper host!"

"That's not the case. It's just that we're friends and you don't have to bring tea out." Hinata said.

"Oh, alright then. Is that your sister?" Emiko asked eyeing Hanabi.

"Yep. Hanabi, as you probably heard, this is Emiko. Emiko this is Hanabi." Hinata introduced.

"So this is the Hanabi that Minori told me about! So that means that both of you are staying over tonight. Am I correct?" Emiko asked enthusiastically.

Hanabi sighed. Something told her straight off the bat that talking a lot was probably a family trait.

"Well…it would be rude to have a sleepover for three days especially on such a short notice…"Hinata hesitated.

"Such nonsense. It seems like you haven't changed much at all huh? Spending the night wouldn't kill you." Emiko tried to persuade Hinata.

"I don't know…" Hinata said a bit uneasily.

_Coming for a sleepover like that just didn't feel like the best thing to do._

"I see how it is!" Emiko wailed, "After a long time you no longer see me as a friend. All my hard work of getting you to be yourself is wasted!"  
Hanabi sighed. It was as though she was back with Minori. She may as well have stayed at the village.

"No Emiko, it's not like that!" Hinata said frantically.

"Then what is it!" Emiko asked dramatically.

"Hinata, can we just stay over? She's your friend and we wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of staying at an inn. I bet that the inns are packed by now." Hanabi said a bit exasperatedly.

"Yeah, listen to your sister!" Emiko hollered.

"Fine, but does your father know about this?" Hinata asked concernedly.

"Nope, but don't worry. Father won't mind because he knows you already. I am pretty sure grandpa won't mind." Emiko said.

"'Pretty' sure?" Hanabi asked. Staying in the same room as Emiko started giving her a tiny headache though she was a bit used to it because of Minori.

Emiko ignored her question and led them to a guest room.

"You two can sleep here for the days you will be staying." Emiko said as she slid open the door.

The room was painted white with a bunk bed on the side. The red curtains hanging in front of the window lit the room up which made the room turn into a light pinkish color. A small dresser sat at the corner. Other than that, the room was pretty bare.

"I am sorry if you don't like it. Since we rarely have guests we never bothered to decorate or anything." Emiko apologized.

"This will do." Hanabi said as she strolled in and tossed her backpack on the floor. She flopped on to the bottom bunk and got up immediately.

"Emiko…this bed is so hard." Hanabi whined.

"Hanabi, we're guests, we have no right to complain. I'm sorry Emiko, if we're troubling you." Hinata gave an apologetic smile.

"That's alright. I'm glad we were able to see each other after all these years." Emiko waved her hand dismissively.

"Hey Hinata, I want to do some shopping." Hanabi said as she headed for the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Emiko asked.

"No, I want some time alone for now." Hanabi said distantly.

When Hanabi slid the door behind her, Emiko turned to Hinata.

"Did I do something to upset her?" Emiko panicked.

"No, at least I don't think so. We should just let her do what she wants." Hinata replied.

"So, are you a chunin now?" Emiko asked.  
"Yep. Hanabi became a genin just recently."

"I see. I wish I could became a chunin with you and all the others." Emiko sighed.

"Well, your grandfather was sick. Speaking of your grandfather, how is he?" Hinata asked.  
"Grandpa? He's fine, for now. His condition has improved ever since dad and I moved here but dad thinks that Grandpa's condition will start getting worse because of his age." Emiko shook her head.

"Well, is he home right now?" Hinata asked, "I would like to greet him."  
"No, right now he's at the hospital for a weekly checkup."

"Oh, okay then." Hinata said as she placed her backpack on the floor.

"I miss those old days…" Emiko said with another sigh.

Hinata looked at Emiko worriedly.

_She's acting like that day at the beach…_

"Emiko…is something wrong?" Hinata asked a bit panicked.

"Hmm, nothing. I was just thinking of how much fun we used to have is all."

"Well, why don't we go outside and-" Hinata's eyes-widened as Emiko punched Hinata in the stomach. Hinata fell over and cringed. Hinata looked at Emiko with fear.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I have to do this for grandpa." Emiko said quietly.

"Emiko…what are you doing?" Hinata gaped.

_No, this can't be happening. Emiko would never do such thing._

"I am so sorry" Emiko said, tears streaming down her face.

"Emiko…why? I don't understand."

Another punch from Emiko sent Hinata crashing into the wall. Hinata coughed from the impact.

_No! This can't be happening! I'm dreaming!_

Hinata looked at Emiko with fear. Emiko wasn't holding back on her attacks at all. Hinata acknowledged the fact and staggered to her feet.

"I don't know why you're doing this but I have no choice but to hurt you." Hinata choked.

"Please don't hold back because I can't." Emiko whimpered.

"Byakugan!" Hinata stood in the position ready to attack.

"_Hey Hinata, is that all the fighting spirit you have? Come on you can do it!" Emiko rooted as Hinata was on her knees panting._

"_I can't stand up to you. You win Emiko-chan" Hinata said as she stood up slowly._

"_Fine, but next time don't give up so easily." Emiko sighed, "Just look at Naruto, he may be stupid but he never gives up. He is so determined to be the hokage that he doesn't give up no matter what. That part of him is truly admirable, but other than that he is a complete fool. What do you think?"_

Determination filled Hinata's mind as she recollected the memory.

Emiko charged at a quick pace though it was bit slower than back then. Hinata used the chance and hit Emiko with her Gentle Fist. Emiko fell onto the ground and knocked over Hinata's backpack. Her silk bag fell out.  
"Emiko, you're definitely out of practice." Hinata murmured

"Hinata, I just can't do this." Emiko sobbed.

Hinata lowered her guard a bit and walked over to Emiko's side.

"Emiko, why are you doing this?"

"I was promised money for grandpa if I could capture you for these men. Grandpa is entering critical condition soon and we need money to pay for medical treatment. These thugs just showed up at my house yesterday." Emiko sniffled. "You sure have gotten stronger."

Hinata walked over to her backpack and picked up the silk bag that had fallen out. Then she came back to Emiko's side and opened the little bag. Inside, the little clam sat unharmed.

Emiko's eyes opened wide and started sobbing again.

"You once told me that "this is no ordinary clam. In fact, there is no such thing as an ordinary clam. Everything is unique in its own way. This clam may look to be simple on the outside, but in truth, it contains a beauty on the inside"" Hinata quoted.

"I wonder if that was really me. I am a horrible friend for doing this to you." Emiko calmed down a bit.

"Emiko, those words you said that day. They helped me persevere. I made a lot of new friends and moved on. However, I just couldn't accept Hanabi at first. But then after this trip that my father ordered, it made me realize how dear Hanabi is to me. So if you don't mind, I plan on giving this clam to her saying the exact words you told me." Hinata said gently.

"Hanabi…Hanabi. Oh no! She's bound to be in danger! She's probably being targeted for being alone!" Emiko cried.

"No! That can't be! I am sorry Emiko, but I made a promise to my little sister. And as her older sister, I would like to fulfill that promise!" Hinata said as she raced out the door.

_No! No! No! If she is hurt again, I will never forgive myself! Hanabi, please be safe!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hanabi window shopped the streets of the town. Everyone was hustling about preparing for the festival. Hanabi had decided to take a walk around alone so she could let her sister rest and talk to her friend. Hinata had taken care of her for some time now and she deserved some peace, though that just might be impossible with Emiko's blabber mouth.

Hanabi walked from store to store, finding nothing of interest. Hanabi sighed and gave up shopping. Hanabi looked around and noticed that she was on the same block as the stalls where they dropped off their horse. She strolled over to the stall and found that the twin stable boys had stopped arguing.

"Oh? It's you again!" The boy dressed more casually said.

"My name isn't 'you'. Just call me Hanabi." Hanabi grunted.

"Suit yourself." The stable boy said as he fed a horse a carrot.

When the stable boy turned around to face Hanabi, he found that she was staring.

"What? Do I have something between my teeth or something?"

"It is only polite to say your name after one introduces themselves." Hanabi said with a sigh.

"Oh, you could have so sooner. The name is Itsuki. My brother over there is Aoi. Around here everyone calls us the "Meiwaku Twins". Though I think they mostly mean me." Itsuki grinned with pride.

"Erm, I didn't really need to know that…"Hanabi sighed. Maybe she should have just stayed with Hinata and Emiko. Or maybe not. Either way, she knew that she would get pretty annoyed.

Aoi sighed and kicked Itsuki from behind. Itsuki fell over and landed on a pile of hay.

"You're lucky you fell on hay. Quit fooling around. We have customers you know! Normally, I wouldn't mind if you lolly-gagged but today is special. Boss said that if you mess up, it's also coming out of my salary!" Aoi glared. "And if I lose money 'cause of your stupidity, I won't forgive you." Aoi cracked his knuckles.

"Aww, but Hanabi-chan here is bored and she's kinda cute." Itsuki pouted and whispered the last part.

Hanabi squinted at that last comment. This guy must be insane. No wonder Aoi got so mad.

"This is what I mean! Listen, fool around one more time, and I won't let it slide. You know, if we weren't related, you would have been fired long ago." Aoi stormed off to a customer and went back to work.

"I feel really bad for Aoi." Hanabi commented as Itsuki got back on his feet.

"So do a lot of people." Itsuki replied as though it was obvious.

"Hey Itsuki, I want to see my horse again. I think I might to go on another stroll with it. Except this time, I'm taking the reins." Hanabi said enthusiastically.

"Do you even know how to ride a horse?" Itsuki questioned.  
"Wanna bet?" Hanabi said as she was led to the stalls.  
"Probably not if you're that confident. Hey that girl before was your sister right?" Itsuki changed the subject when they found her horse.

"Yup, her name is Hinata. She's been really nice to me after we've been on this trip." Hanabi said with a gentle smile.

"Hey…are you okay? You smiling like that is creeping me out. Before, you had that stern, practically blank expression."

"You sure are rude." Hanabi said as she patted the horse.

"That's a talent of mine." Itsuki grinned mischievously.

"Hey Itsuki, you can have a break now, though you were basically having a break the whole time." Aoi called as he came over. "The others are taking over the shifts."

"Cool. Now Hanabi and I can go horse-back riding together." Itsuki said cheerfully.

"Aoi. Not to be rude or anything but is there something wrong with this guy?" Hanabi asked.

"I was just being kind since you were bored! Don't take my kindness for granted." Itsuki sulked.

"Clearly there is. Believe it or not, the doctor says he's normal which means that he's naturally like this." Aoi sighed, "Boss would have fired him but I told him I would work to make up for him. And honestly, I advise that you look for someone else as your boyfriend 'cause this guy is a lunatic."

"Why are you both treating me like a weirdo? I'm very offended by that!" Itsuki said sarcastically.

"I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. Even if I was, it would never be this guy. Would you like to go riding for a bit Aoi?" Hanabi changed the subject.

"Hey! What about me?" Itsuki bugged.

"You just remind me of someone I know that makes me get headaches." Hanabi shook her head.

"I'll go. Someone has to keep an eye on this freak." Aoi answered.

"It's not fun when both of you are ganging up on me like that." Itsuki pouted.

Hanabi put a saddle on her horse's back and put on a rein. Then she led the horse outside of the stalls into the streets. Itsuki and Aoi both followed. Itsuki had a snowy white horse with a grey mane. For a horse, it seemed to be raring to go for a walk. Aoi on the other hand, had a chestnut horse. A white marking ran from the top of its head to the snout.

"Alright, let's get going. I can tell Yuki-chan wants to run like the wind, but we can't do that till we reach _that_ place." Itsuki barked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Kohaku can outrun you anytime." Aoi patted Kohaku's mane.

"What's your horse's name?" Itsuki asked curiously, "thinking about it, I always call the horse's name at work and so far I don't know her name."

"Huh, I don't think she has a name. I think I'll call her Akemi for her mane, but it just might be temporary. I have to make sure nee-chan likes it too."

"Again with that smile." Itsuki shivered.

Hanabi blushed and shook her head.  
"Let's just get going." Hanabi muttered.

The three rode their horses until they reached a wide open field where a bunch of other horse riders were. There were no buildings except a couple of horse stalls. It could pretty much be considered that peaceful kind of place where you can ride your horse freely without fear of hurting someone or destroying something.

Hanabi stared in amazement at such a wide spread area. Itsuki and Aoi rode their horses into the fields. Akemi neighed in excitement.

"Hey, why don't we have a race? Let's see who can ride from here to that tree over there." Itsuki pointed. The tree was pretty far but not unmanageable. From where she was now, the tree just looked like a little shrub.

"Alright Akemi. I feel like winning this race and I am pretty sure you do too." Hanabi whispered into Akemi's ear. Akemi neighed in response.

"Ok, on the count of three." Itsuki counted off.

"One…Two…Three!"

The three sprinted off towards the tree. It seemed that the twins weren't just showing off before. Both horses were swift. Akemi was quite fast too, though just not as fast. However, what caught Hanabi's attention was that Akemi's mane seemed to be glowing that especially in the sunlight.

In the end, it was a tie between the twins. Akemi snorted and seemed to be upset about losing.

"Guess we couldn't win huh?" Hanabi said as she patted her horse.

"You did pretty well." Itsuki rode his horse over.

"Well, compared to you two, I can't say I was that great. You both were so fast!" Hanabi replied. She was impressed and wasn't ashamed by the fact that she had lost.

"Why don't we go around the festival together tomorrow?" Itsuki asked.

"Sure!" Hanabi accepted enthusiastically. Being able to spend time at a festival with her new friends would be awesome. Though, she would have also wanted Hinata there, Hinata needed to spend more time with Emiko. After all, they haven't seen each other in such a long time.

"We better head back now. Boss would be pretty mad for staying this long." Aoi said.

Hanabi had lost track of time. The sun was now setting and the moon was visible. The three headed back to town.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled from behind.

Hanabi turned to see the man who had broken into her inn room the other day. Hanabi glared at the man who had nearly caused her death.

"You! Just what do you want from me?" Hinata growled.

"I'm only following boss's orders. That Byakugan of yours makes you a target amongst a lot of black market bandits. Come over to me now and I won't hurt you or your friends. By now, you should know what I'm capable of." The man answered.

"Who is he?" Itsuki asked nervously.

"A man that tried to kill me. You two better head back first. I can't drag you into my problems." Hanabi said as she hopped off Akemi.

"We can't just leave you here with some stranger that is definitely going to hurt you." Aoi protested.

"Just go. This is none of your business." Hanabi said flatly.

"No, we can't leave you here. I wouldn't be able to stand it if it happened twice." Itsuki said quietly as his eyes started to brim a bit.

"You should have listened to the girl." The man said as he lunged for Itsuki and Yuki. Yuki raised its front legs into the air and neighed as though it was a battle cry. It then kicked the man and sent him falling back.

"Aoi, take Itsuki and get out of here. NOW!" Hanabi cried.

"No. Itsuki's right. We can't let you face him alone." Aoi replied.

"Then stay back. In case you haven't noticed, I am a shinobi of Konohagakure. Well, I just became a genin recently but, I think I can manage. As a ninja, I want to protect those who are dear to me. And even though we just met, you two count as one those people I wish to protect." Hanabi vowed.

Aoi and Itsuki exchanged worried expressions and backed up a bit.

"We want to help you however we can. Just tell us what we can do." Itsuki answered.

"Go back to town and get my sister." Hanabi said sternly, "Please let her borrow one of your horses and don't come back with her."

"We'll bring your sister but we're definitely coming back." Aoi said as the twins rode off leaving smoke behind.

"That was a noble thing to do." The man said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back to the battle. Byakugan!" Hanabi brushed off the compliment.

"You sure are confident. Beating me isn't the easiest task in the world." The man warned.

"As I said, let's get back to the battle." Hanabi stood in the gentle fist stance.

The man charged Hanabi. Hanabi started off with the gentle fist which really hit the man hard. He fell back but landed on his feet. The man pulled out a sword and swiped the sword at Hanabi. Hanabi gained a few cuts on her arm but nothing too major.

Hanabi decided she would stick with a different method for this battle. Using an attack that the enemy had already seen and recognized wasn't very helpful.

Hanabi sped up and kicked the man from behind. The man defended himself with both his arms. Hanabi jumped back and jabbed the man mercilessly. The man fell on his back and didn't get up. Hanabi walked over with a cold glare.

"I have no intention of killing you off. I made sure that you could still walk yourself out of here if you gave up targeting the Byakugan. Otherwise, say your last words." Hanabi reasoned.

In response, the man cackled. He laughed despite the fact that he could barely feel his arms and legs.

"What's so funny that you would laugh during such an occasion?" Hanabi scowled.

"To tell the truth, I would never have targeted you if it weren't for boss. But then again, if I didn't capture you, boss said he would kill me. Alright, kill me off." The man said fearlessly.

Hanabi back off a bit by that last comment. Didn't that man have the slightest fear of death?

"I never had a reason to live. Targeting you occupied me for a few days but that's it. You killed my only friend that day though I just couldn't avenge him. I've never had the intent to kill." The man seemed to drone on about his sad life.

Hanabi half listened half thought to herself. She hadn't meant to kill Jiro. All she wanted was to leave him unconscious for a while. Would she have felt so sad as to not want to live anymore if Hinata died like that? If she wasn't able to protect her sister, would she have felt as much sorrow as this man had felt?

Then a new thought came to her. Would Hinata have cried for her if she was killed? Hanabi knew that Hinata never really liked her that much but was kind to her during the trip. Would they end up the way they were before? Hopefully not.

Hanabi shook off the depressing thoughts. The man had just finished his story.

"Now please do me the favor of ending my life quickly." The man said.

"Huh? When did I ever say I would kill you?"

"You weren't listening to my story? Whatever, just saying all that made me lose some of that weight on my shoulders. Now kill me. Just do it." The man pleaded.

"If that is what you want…" Hanabi answered hesitantly.

"Thank you for being able to grant my final wish." The man had a small smile upon his face, "I can now join Jiro."

"At least tell me your name."

"Goro."

"May you have a safe journey Goro."

Hanabi ended it quickly and carried the corpse over to the tree. She promised to bury him the next day when she actually had tools to do so. Akemi snorted and bowed its head.

By now, it was dark. The twins weren't back yet. Though it was kind of expected since she forgot to tell them where Emiko's house was.

Hinata was probably wondering why she took so long. Hanabi climbed onto Akemi's back and started heading home. Just when she thought she could rest easy for a bit, another stranger comes into view.

"You killed two of my men already. I didn't expect Goro to be taken down that soon. I can't spare more of my men. Don't worry little girl, I promise to let you live, for now." The man snickered evilly.

He hurled a kunai at Hanabi at high speeds. Hanabi had already exhausted a lot of her chakra.

_I don't think I can dodge that. Is this it then?_

A shuriken deflected the kunai. Hanabi turned to see Hinata riding Yuki while both twins rode Kohaku. Hinata got off Yuki and rushed into the battle.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi cried.

"Sorry I'm late." Hinata said as she prepared to battle.

"Good! This will be killing two birds with one stone!" The man grinned wickedly.

"Well, I apologize for interfering but I'm your opponent now." Hinata stated with a fierce expression. "I made a promise to protect my little sister. So, if you're messing with Hanabi, you'll have to deal with me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is in Minori's point of view. I guess this is kinda like the filler for the story. Don't worry though. Right after this chapter, it's right back to Hinata's and Hanabi's perspective. This chapter doesn't have much action and all but it just seems necessary to put it in. So enjoy :D Oh, and this is my first time ever to remember to put the disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. Hehe, well, enough of my big mouth. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minori sighed in frustration. It has been two days since Hanabi had gone off on her trip. Two days and she was already complaining. Hanabi was really lucky! She gets to take a break and relax while she had to do simple chores. And she had been so excited too! Just when she was hoping to go on missions that have some sort of excitement, all the chances of it disappeared when Hanabi left.

Sensei had refused to let them do any missions besides those D-rank missions meant for the weaker genin. It just wasn't fair. Her team was the strongest of all of them! With Hanabi, Satoshi, sensei and herself, surely they were unbeatable. But just because they were one person short didn't have to mean that had such lame missions!

Ninjas were meant for fighting and protecting their village, not chasing after a cat that clearly dislikes its owner! That cat had run away three times already, and this was the 3rd time catching it.

"Alright, let's go back." Sensei said once the cat hissing at Minori.

_That lady should just get another cat! This cat just seems to hate everyone._

"Thank you so much! Tora-chan means so much to me!" Madam Shijimi said as she bear hugged the cat.

"I don't think you mean that much to the neko though." Minori snickered.

"What did you say?" Sensei asked sternly.

"What a wonderful day we're having! Why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen later?" Minori said with a huge grin.

Sensei shook his head in disapproval while Satoshi just stood there.

Speaking Satoshi, why was he always so silent? True, girls seemed to be attracted him because he gave off this cool aura but still!

Satoshi scowled when he saw her expression. That might have meant that she let her thoughts leak onto her face.

"I'm sorry if I don't have a comment." Satoshi was still scowling.

"That's alright. I was just thinking how you remind me of a statue or mime is all. You rarely talk and you stay still. I bet if someone who didn't know you before saw you, they would agree with my thoughts."

"Minori! That's enough! You have been very rude lately." Sensei scolded.

"I just want a better mission is all. I just feel like taking my anger out on Tamazaki-san here." Minori said with mock sincerity.

"We will get other missions when Hanabi is back with us. Right now, we will just follow Hokage-sama's orders." Sensei gave a warning face.

Just as Sensei finished that last sentence Hiashi Hyuga came into the room. Minori's eyes widened. Of all people to run into, it's Hanabi's father!

"Hokage-sama, I need some shinobi to complete a mission for me." Hiashi said.

"What is it?" Shizune asked in Tsunade's place.

"My daughters have gone on a break that I ordered them to do. I told them to send a messenger bird when they have safely reached the town they are supposed to be in. Right now, they are a day late. Would you mind sending a couple of ninja to go to the location and make sure they are alright. And if possible, to escort them back as well."

Tsunade turned her head to Minori and her group.

"Alright then Hiashi. You will get your wish. You three!"

Minori perked up. This may be her chance to have some sort of excitement!

"I am assigning you three to a C-rank mission. I hope you have heard the description already."

Minori nodded quickly. Finally! A C-rank mission!

"Thank you." Hiashi said gratefully. "The two should be at the town that has that annual festival."

"I know where it is. Don't worry Hyuga-san, I plan on coming back with Hanabi and Hinata after this mission." Minori said confidently.

"I see you were trying to sound cool there." Satoshi snickered.

"Was not! I really meant what I said! Plus, I might be able to see my cousin! I haven't seen my cousin in so long! She's nice you know. She was the best genjutsu user until she left before she became a genin. Then Sakura nee-chan came and took the title." Minori said enthusiastically.

"Sure, sure." Satoshi waved her off.

"Alright, I want the two of you to meet at the gate in an hour." Sensei said. Sensei gave Minori that you-better-not-forget face.

"No worries Sensei! I wouldn't miss this chance to do something interesting!"

Sensei sighed and walked away.

"Hey Satoshi, we still have an hour you know. Wanna get ramen?" Minori asked.

"Not with you. You'll just talk about how much you're looking forward to this mission and then tell me how much you love ramen." Satoshi said coldly.

"That's actually pretty mean! You make it sound as though you would rather catch that neko all day then do this mission."

Satoshi shrugged at that last comment and ventured off.

"Where are you going?" Minori called after him. Satoshi didn't respond to the question. Maybe he ignored her or maybe he didn't hear it. But it was probably the first one because she had yelled pretty loudly. When Minori yells, you'd have to be deaf not to hear her.

Minori pouted and headed for Ichiraku ramen on her own. Neji and Tenten were there having some ramen.

"Ah, Minori, you haven't been here since two days ago!" Teuchi said as she strolled in.

"Mhmm, and I plan on enjoying it. There isn't any ramen like the ones you and Ayame make."

"Here you go, the usual." Ayame put the bowl in front of her.

"Itadakimasu" Minori said and started eating her food.

"Minori-san, you happen to be in the same team as Hanabi-sama right?"

Minori looked up from her bowl and saw Neji looking at her.

"That's right. An hour from now, my team will be heading to the town she's in and escort her back." Minori said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Minori-chan, you shouldn't speak with your mouth full." Tenten said sternly.

"I would have gone myself but Hiashi-sama didn't allow it." Neji shook his head a bit.

"Don't worry, my team will bring them both home." Minori said after she swallowed.

"Thank you." Neji said with gratitude.

"Neji has been worried about it the whole time. He said that Hinata looked a bit stressed before she left for the trip." Tenten pointed out.

"Well, it's not just Hinata. Hanabi was asking about where she should go for the trip and all that. Honestly, I don't think she looked that happy. It seemed to me that she was a bit more irritable." Minori said thoughtfully.

"The plan was to get the two to bond. I'm only concerned that something happened since we haven't gotten a message." Neji said worriedly.

"Seeing Neji this worried makes me feel worried." Tenten shivered.

Minori finished her ramen and headed home. She wasn't going to let all that talk about being worried bum her mood even a bit.

Minori's family owned a fortune telling shop. Their home was the apartment above. Her mother was a fortune teller. Everyone just called her Madam Okinawa.

"Mom, I'm going on a mission and probably won't be back for a few days. I might be able to see Emiko nee-chan" Minori said as she started packing.

"Be careful. Remember to eat enough. Say high to Emiko for me." Madam Okinawa said as she was sweeping the floor.

"Can't you say something that will happen on the trip, like "be warned about this and that?"

"Minori, if you want to know things like that, then you can take over the shop when I become old. For now just worry about the mission."

"MOM, isn't there something that you have to say before I leave? This is my first time being away from home. You never let me stay over at sleepovers or anything." Minori whined.

Madam Okinawa and a warm smile spread across her face. She put down her broom and gave a small peck on Minori's forehead.

"You're still my baby, and it makes me think about how fast you grew. I will miss you, you little rascal."

Minori grinned."I knew you had something to say."

"Don't push your luck with me." Madam Okinawa said as she started sweeping again.

Minori finished packing and looked at the time. Just five more minutes till she had to get to the gate. Minori said her goodbyes and sprinted away.

This mission will definitely make up for being stuck with that neko!


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata's heart was pounding. She had rushed over when the twins told her what had happened. Without really thinking, she grabbed one of their horses and rode off. Now she had just challenged a stranger who may be strong enough to kill her.

It was a good thing she arrived when she did. What would have happened to Hanabi if she didn't deflect the shuriken? Hinata shook off the thought. She had to focus on the battle now.

"Nee-chan…I-I can fight too." Hanabi stuttered a bit.

"That's unnecessary. Just sit back and relax for now. I will protect you." Hinata said confidently.

"Nee-chan! Just forget about the promise already! I don't want you to get hurt!" Hanabi protested.

"Hanabi, this isn't just about the promise. It's my duty to protect you because you're my imouto. I want to know that my imouto can continue living in the future. I want you to be able to laugh, cry, make friends and all those other things that only the alive can do. You will be an excellent shinobi but for now, let me help."

Hanabi was about to protest when Hinata knocked her unconscious.

"Itsuki, Aoi, please bring Hanabi back to town. I will manage from here.

The twins nodded quickly. They certainly didn't want to be knocked out at a time like this.

"So, you took down one of your own? Do you really think I will let her get away? After this battle, I will target her next! Let's get this over with." The enemy said without sympathy.

The twins rode off. The horse's galloping could still be heard.

"I'm sorry but I won't allow you to leave today without some injuries. You are underestimating the Hyuga clan and the power of Konoha shinobi." Hinata warned.

"We shall see about that."

The man disappeared from sight and kicked Hinata from behind. Hinata ducked and tried to counter. The man dodged and forced Hinata to defend instead of attack.

"I think you should put that Byakugan of yours to good use. Prove to me that you're just not some overconfident ninja!" the man taunted.

Hinata scowled at that last comment. Now she was pretty mad.

_First he tries to attack Hanabi. Now he bad mouths both me and Konoha? I can't just let it slide anymore!_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and started aiming for his vital parts. The man dodged them all well despite how fast Hinata moved.

"Better but not good enough!"

"The man grabbed Hinata's arm and tossed her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing.

Hinata tumbled and coughed up some blood.

_This is not good._

The man showed no mercy. He pulled out a small knife and raised it to her neck.

_I can still fight!_

Hinata swatted the knife away. She sent chakra to her fists and attacked the opponent with brute strength.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"

Hinata managed to attack the enemy but all he did was fall back a bit. Hinata had managed to take down the man but her injuries weren't pleasant. At this rate, she would lose!

Hinata shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. Hinata charged the man with all she could muster.

The man fell over and dropped his knife. He got back up with a wicked expression.

"Ha…haha….hahaha!"

Hinata's eyes widened. This man had just been knocked down and yet he's laughing! She expected a reaction that was less…weird.

Hinata's pulled out a kunai and towered over him. She had better end this before he got back on his feet. As Hinata prepared to throw the kunai at his neck, the man disappeared with a puff of smoke. Hinata looked around furiously. This whole time it was a clone?

But that couldn't be right. He didn't disappear from the previous attacks like Naruto-kun's shadow clone. Also, her byakugan would have seen through that. What was going on?

Hinata spotted the man standing a few feet behind her.

All traces of crazy laughter were gone.

Hinata threw the kunai at him, but he was able to catch it with just two fingers.

_This is bad. I'm running out of chakra. What do I do?_

Suddenly, the enemy fell forward. Apparently, the horse she had bought from before was still here. She had just kicked him down. Now that is one smart horse.

The horse whinnied and shook its head as if saying, "Tsk tsk tsk. Was that so hard?"

"Why you!"

The man got back up and tried to grab a hold of the horse's reins. However the horse just ran away.

The man scowled and faced Hinata again.

"I'll sell that horse after I bring you down. That kind of mane should sell for a handsome amount. Also, the speed. She's quite the mare." He praised.

"You better not lay a hand on her." Hinata growled. She charged at him and started attacking.

The battle was quite intense. Though Hinata wasn't really winning, the enemy was at least starting to wear out. Hinata tried to find some possible weaknesses.

Well, he seemed to only to use taijutsu but used ninjutsu when making clones. He didn't really use weaponry and had quick reflexes. The first thing that should be done is to find the real person. Attacking clones one at a time would get her nowhere.

Hinata used her Byakugan and tried to concentrate. The real one couldn't be too far. Hinata looked around quickly. The one in front of her was obviously a fake. The real one… where could it be? Unless…

Hinata gasped. Could the real one be after Hanabi?

Hinata attacked the clone rapidly. She had to get this over with and make sure that Hanabi was okay. The clone disappeared after a few blows. Hinata rushed over to the horse and hopped on. They galloped away at high speeds.

_Why? I thought I was protecting her by fighting this guy._ _Arghh! But I can't underestimate her. She is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village._

Hinata rode forth with a determination.

_Please manage till I get there. I believe in you!_

* * *

Hanabi woke up feeling dazed. She was riding on Yuki with Itsuki steering the reins. Aoi rode beside them. Hanabi could feel wind blasting in her face which meant that they were riding at a really fast pace. Why are they riding so fast? Hanabi thought back to her memory.

_Let's see. We were attacked by two weirdos who want to take my byakugan. Hinata came in and saved me more before I could be hit by a kunai and I was knocked out by her._

Wait...she was knocked out? How could Hinata do that!

"Hey you guys, stop for a minute!"

The two brothers didn't stop.

"Are you deaf? I said to st-"

"We heard you but we chose to ignore you." Aoi stated matter of factly.

"Just stay put until we get back in town." Itsuki said seriously.

"Just stop! My sister's in trouble!"

"Yes, but if you go back, you'll be in trouble as well."

Hanabi was running out of patience. She had to help out her sister. That guy was strong, and Hinata might not be able to take him down alone. She tried to jump off the horse and run off but her legs wouldn't budge.

_At a time like this?!_

"Don't try to run away, your completely exhausted right now." Aoi said without facing her._  
_

Hanabi scowled and stuck her tongue out. Why did she and Hinata have such bad luck?

Suddenly, a black shadowy figure appeared. Aoi and Itsuki slowed their horses down to prevent from running into him.

"Good, you stopped."

Itsuki's eyes widened as they all saw the man who was supposed to be fighting Hinata at the moment.

_Does this mean that Hinata lost?_

"Your sister is on her way over so don't worry about her. You're all out of chakra by now so resisting is futile. Give up now and I'll at least let your friends go unharmed." The man offered.

"Or how about we just beat you up?"

Hanabi turned around to see her team before her. Minori had a wild grin on her face. Satoshi and Sensei were seemed ready for battle.

"Yo, Hanabi. Sit this battle out for now, we're gonna kick this guy's butt." Minori said cheerfully as though she was positive of victory.

"You two," Sensei said pointing at Aoi and Itsuki. "Go home. We'll watch over Hanabi for now. If you stay here, you will only get hurt." Satoshi helped Hanabi off Yuki and led her to the side of the road.

"But we can go take Hanabi to the hospital now." Aoi pointed out.

"No! This creepy dude might target you guys again. If we got here any later, you all might be dead. If Hanabi dies, I will probably fail this mission and be stuck catching that stupid neko again!" Minori pouted.

"We'll keep Hanabi safe." Satoshi said plainly.

The twins hesitated for a bit then nodded. They rode off back towards town.

"Well, there goes my black mail" The man said.

"Just shut up already. We can talk through battle, not words." Minori said.

"Look who's talking." Satoshi said with an attitude.

Minori marched over to Satoshi and stepped on his foot.

"Who do you think you are?!" Satoshi said angrily.

"Your team mate! When your team mate is trying to sound cool, let them be!" Minori called angrily.

"Now is not the time for arguing! Focus on the battle!" Sensei whacked both of them on the head.

The enemy laughed at the scene.

Sensei took out a scroll. Puffs of smoke swarmed the air. As the smoke went away, Sensei could be seen holding twin swords. The swords had an elaborate design. The hilts fit perfectly in his hands. The handguards seemed to have a falcon design on it.

He charged and slashed both blades with quick agility. The enemy dodged the attacks well, but caught a cut or two. Sensei sent chakra through the blade, which gave it a blue aura. Sensei attacked furiously against the enemy. When Sensei managed to hit the enemy in a vital spot, he puffed away.

The enemy attacked from behind sensei. The two seemed to be a perfect match for each other.

Minori weaved a hand sign and sent the enemy into a genjutsu trance.

The enemy was in white room with nothing inside. He reached up and noticed he was inside an invisible cage filled with nothing. Or at least, there were walls that prevented him from moving any further. Suddenly multitudes of Minori appeared. Each Minori suddenly threw kunai and shuriken at the enemy at a non-stop rate. With no where to run, the enemy took damage.

"Ahhh, sorry but you'll have to stay there a bit longer." Minori's voice echoed.

The man suddenly felt a kick. He fell back a bit and looked around. No one else was inside this "cage". Then what was that just now? He was suddenly felt that he was brutally being beat, though he couldn't see his opponent.

"Are you wondering how you can be beaten up with no there." the Minoris asked cheerfully. "Though you're still stuck in my genjutsu, people can still attack you from outside of the genjutsu. I'm just wearing you down, just not physically is all. Don't worry, I'll lift the genjutsu when I see that you're no longer capable of moving. I'm pretty sure we'll spare your life, of course if Sensei gives his "okay"." Minori said cheerfully.

"You brat!" the enemy cried angrily. He tried to react to the attacks but couldn't hit anything.

"Well, as long as you're stuck in this brat's genjutsu, your physical body is paralyzed. Don't underestimate the power of Konohagakure shinobi, or the power of teamwork. Without help from my team, you wouldn't be as beaten as you are now. Be honored, you're the first person I got to use this genjutsu on without holding back."

* * *

"Alright, you two did great." Sensei praised when the man was knocked out.

Hanabi stared in amazement. They had taken down the man who was targeting her and Hinata. Minori's genjutsu paralyzed the enemy, while Satoshi and Sensei finished him off at. If only she had enough chakra to join in.

"How was that Hanabi?" Minori came over and kneeled down. "Impressive right?"

Hanabi nodded. She couldn't deny that.

"Hanabi, we better find your sister now." Sensei said worriedly.

"No need to worry about that."

The team turned their heads around to see Hinata riding Akemi.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi cried with relief. She struggled to her feet and half ran half staggered over.

"Hanabi, stay still. You're hurt." Hinata said as she came off Akemi. Hinata walked over to Hanabi slowly.

"Nee-chan, I-I was useless." Hanabi murmured.

Hinata stood before Hanabi with a blank expression.

_Is she mad at me or something?_

Hinata pulled Hanabi into her arms. She squeezed her tight.

"I was worried that something worse happened to you." Hinata said through tears. "I-I am just so glad that you're safe and sound, imouto."

Hanabi looked up to see Hinata's relieved expression. Tears started brimming. Hanabi hugged Hinata tightly.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry..." Minori said to herself.

"Idiot, you're already crying." Satoshi said.

"B-bbut...WAHHHHH" Minori cried.

"You're ruining the moment, baka." Satoshi said gently.

The sound of fireworks sounded the sky. It was now a new day and the start of the festival.

"...Pretty" Hanabi said as she looked up into the sky.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, they're beautiful, but you know, you're the most beautiful firework, Hanabi."

* * *

**Alrighty, you all have been very patient and waited for this. If it wasn't worth the wait, sorry about that. If it was, glad you liked it. If it was ehhh, I don't blame you. School has been holding me back from writing. Yes, even in the summer, I'm stuck in school studying. Well, it can't really be helped now can it? Oh well. Also, I have to apologize for the battle scenes. I know they weren't great and all. And, I have to apologize if I had a bunch of grammar mistakes. My laziness has gotten the best of me. If you know Fairy Tail, I feel like Aries for apologizing this much. Blahblahblah. Enough of my big mouth.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." Neji greeted as the shinobi came back to the village.

"That was totally fun! We should definitely get another mission like that again. Neji, you gotta listen to what happened! We beat this guy up, and it was mostly thanks to my genjutsu. Also, I got to see my cousin and we also went to the festival! The fireworks were AMAZING!" Minori jabbered.

"For the who knows how many times, be quiet." Satoshi glared.

"Neji-niisan, where is father?" Hinata asked.

"He's back at home."

"Ah, I see. I'll head back first. We need to decide where to Akemi is going to stay. I'm worried that father won't let us keep her." Hinata said worriedly.

"I'll go back with you." Neji said as they walked away.

"Hey Hanabi, what's that?" Minori asked, pointing at a little silk bag sticking out of Hanabi's pocket."

"Oh this, it's a present from nee-chan." Hanabi said shyly.

"What is it? What is it?" Minori asked repeatedly.

"Minori, leave Hanabi alone. She still has some injuries and-"

"Oh hush sensei. Lecture me later!" Minori whined.

Sensei sighed and walked away shaking his head.

"Well what is it?" Minori asked for the 10th time.

Hanabi took out the little silk bag delicately and pulled out a small clam.

"Nee-chan says that it was originally Emiko who gave it to her. It was supposed to be a symbol of friendship sort of object but nee-chan said it was okay."

Minori gasped and covered her mouth with her mouth. Hanabi frowned at the sight.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"You just made the face that Itsuki was talking about! It's so creeeeeeeeppppppyyyyy!"

Satoshi sighed and didn't bother calling Minori names.

"W-well…your face looks awkward when you're with your mom!" Hanabi countered, her face as red as a tomato.

"Sure it is!" Minori said grinning wildly.

* * *

Minori ran back home and kicked open her front door. Then she dashed up the steps to the second floor, flopped on the couch and let out a huge sigh.

"Tadaima!" Minori hollered.

"Okaeri" Madam Okinawa said as she was looking through her tarot cards on the table.

"Hey mom, I saw Emiko and Itsuki and Aoi and Uncle and a bunch of other people!" Minori said cheerfully.

"Mhmm, that's great."

"Mom. Mom. MOOMMMM!"

"Ah, already I miss the peace I had when you were still on the mission." Madam Okinawa murmured.

Minori pouted and walked over to her mother.

"Why are you so intent today?"

"Nothing really. I just had a hunch that something is going to happen. And that something is either good or bad, depending on how you look at it."

"Well, you're obviously not going to budge this time so I'll just go mess with your fortune telling thingies."

"Oh no you don't!"

Madam Okinawa pulled on Minori's shirt collar and embraced her daughter.

"You are one bad child" Madam Okinawa scolded.

"I'll would have been worse if you didn't listen that time." Minori gave a peck on her mother's cheek.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata, you're back." Hiashi greeted as Hinata and Neji walked into the Hyuga Compound.

"Yes, father. Hanabi is with her teammates." Hinata said simply. She was relieved that that wild adventure was over. No more fear of assassins. No more fear of losing Hanabi. The only thing that irked her was that she wasn't the one who saved her sister. At the end, she was able to give away her good luck charm. Hanabi probably didn't even want it.

"Is that a horse?" Hiashi gazed at the mare.

"Yes, Hanabi was injured so I bought the horse so she wouldn't have to stress her legs. May we keep it?" Hinata explained.

"I see." Hiashi seemed to brighten at the sound of that, "I guess you may keep it if you find a stable in the village for it to stay in."

"Thank you father" Hinata grinned.

Hanabi strolled into the compound.

"I'm back" Hanabi said casually.

"Welcome back" Hiashi, Neji and Hinata said in unison.

"Hanabi, guess what? Father said that we may keep Akemi if we find a stable for her in the village. So I'll go find her a stable now." Hinata said preparing to leave again.

"Wait for me. I'll come with you after I put down my things." Hanabi hurried.

The sisters beamed at each other and set off to find a stable.

"Neji, don't you think the two have bonded?" Hiashi wondered.

"They definitely have." Neji answered.

"Looks like my plan worked." Hiashi complimented himself.

* * *

"Hinata..." Hanabi started.

The sisters were wandering the streets of Konoha for a stable.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, why did you give me the clam? It seemed like it was important to you."

"Well, I just thought that the clam could be your good luck charm. Just think of it this way, it's a small present from me. It brings memories that I cherish and wish to forget. But I know that I no longer need it. It needs a new owner now, and that will be you. Don't worry, Emiko agreed to it."

"Oh" Hanabi smiled. For some reason, today felt so nice. It seemed like everything was more lively. The sky seemed more blue. Akemi's mane seemed more golden. Everything just seemed more beautiful.

"Thank you Nee-chan"

* * *

**And this is how it ends. Short, I know, but an ending is an ending. As for what Madam Okinawa is foreseeing, who knows. Hehe, I know but you don't. -sigh- I didn't wanna part ways with this fan-fic. Goodbyes are so hard you know? I think that's why I didn't complete it till now. I deserve a pillow in the face because waiting it out isn't going to help. So, I hope you enjoyed the fan-fic. Thanks everyone! If Hanabi and Hinata were real, I would thank them too...ahh well. Alls well that ends well.**


End file.
